


Naufragée

by malurette



Category: Sasmira
Genre: F/F, Gen, Helpfulness, Love Triangles, One Shot, Stranded, Time Travel, love quadrangle?, maybe with a hidden agenda
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Perdue dans une époque et un lieu qui ne sont pas les siens, Bertille n’a plus que Prudence à qui se raccrocher.





	Naufragée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Naufragée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sasmira  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Bertille & Prudence, mention de Bertille/Stan, Stan/Sasmira et Prudence/Sasmira  
>  **Genre :** embrouillé  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Laurent Vicomte, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « exile/stranded » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Avertissement :** un soupçon d’abus peut-être ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’au tome 2   
> **Nombre de mots :** 800+

Exilée dans le passé ! Et de plus en plus délaissée par Stan fasciné par cette mystérieuse femme, Bertille se sent perdue. Heureusement qu’ils ont eu la chance, dans leur malheur, de tomber sur cette Miss Prudence ouverte d’esprit, tant au récit complètement fou de leur voyage dans le temps, que de leur relation. Elle est là pour prendre soin d’elle et tenter de combler la distance que prend Stan.   
Parce qu’elle est la seule à qui Bertille peut se confier, elle devient vite une amie, un guide à qui se raccrocher. Prudence l’accepte sans méfiance, au contraire même avec curiosité ; elle est ravie d’héberger des naufragés du temps. Au mot naufrage, Bertille prend conscience qu’elle est loin de tout, de sa famille, ses amis, ses études, son boulot… même sa ville puisqu’ils ont fait ce voyage à travers le pays ! Et la seule chance que lui apporte son prénom désuet, réalise-t-elle tout à coup, c’est qu’ici il est à la mode : tu parles d’une consolation… Au moins Prudence l’aide à se sentir accueillie par quelqu’un, à défaut de trouver immédiatement le moyen de la renvoyer chez elle. 

Prudence aime prendre soin des oisillons tombés du nid. Comme elle a recueilli Sasmira et l’a emmenée loin de son pays, elle qui avait perdu les siens depuis longtemps et restait tellement, tellement seule au monde. La reconnaissance est le seul bien qu’elle désire. Prudence offre tout ce qu’elle peut sans rien exiger d’autre en retour, et elle a là beaucoup à donner, beaucoup à faire pour prendre soin de Bertille.   
Car Bertille prend peur face à la mystérieuse maladie qui l’assaille bientôt : ces étranges crises de picotements subits, ces évanouissements… subit-elle les effets du déplacement temporel, rejetée par cette époque qui n’est pas la sienne ? Mais pourquoi juste elle et pas Stan aussi, alors ? Est-il d’une certaine manière protégé par la bague au scarabée, est-elle simplement plus sensible .. ? Ou en fait de maladie n’est-ce que de la spasmophilie parce qu’elle est trop émotive et se fabrique cet effet psychosomatique, là où Stan accepte sans sourciller ? L’idée vexe Bertille, en plus de l’inquiéter.

Prudence fait de son mieux pour rassurer Bertille ; elle travaille d’arrache-pied, explore ses hiéroglyphes, consulte spirites et scientifiques, fait ses expériences pour tenter de rouvrir le temps, et chaque échec, dit-elle, est quand même un pas vers le succès.   
On lui souffle qu’il y a toujours l’option d’attendre… un siècle !! elle sera vieille, moche, peut-être même déjà morte d’ici là, et que fera-t-elle tout ce temps dans un monde qui n’est pas le sien ? Elle aura perdu sa vie. Prudence lui glisse quelques indices comme quoi Sasmira l’a fait, elle. Elle existerait depuis des siècles des millénaires, figée : le temps passe autour d’elle qui reste inchangée. Victime de son éternelle jeunesse, elle aura vu mourir ses proches avant de quitter son pays.   
Et s’il faut prendre le long chemin, plutôt que simplement attendre et vieillir, peut-être pourra-t-elle tenter de les endormir sous une pyramide magique à travers le temps jusqu’au prochain tournant de siècle ? Prudence promet de veiller sur Bertille si ça devait être leur solution. Elle ne cite pas Stan, comme s’il était déjà perdu pour elle, adopté par cette époque, ou comme si Prudence ne se préoccupait simplement pas des hommes. 

En attendant, Bertille se voit forcée de plier aux usages locaux temporels, à des coutumes même si elles lui semblent datées ; au moins les costumes sont superbes ! Rien que ça peut faire valoir le coup si ce sont juste des vacances temporaires. Mais plus ça s’éternise… chaque geste pour la faire se sentir plus à l’aise s’accompagne ensuite d’un retour plus dur encore : mais ça l’ancre un peu plus ici et l’éloigne encore plus de chez elle ! Et elle ne veut pas s’y résigner. Car si elle se laissait séduire par Prudence et ne voulait plus repartir, à la fin ? Imagine-t-elle ce risque, est-il réel ?  
Bertille suspecte quelque chose entre elle et Sasmira ; en tout cas Prudence ne s’en cache pas. Et pourtant Sasmira semble si décidée à mettre le grappin sur Stan… au grand ressentiment de Bertille que Prudence ne puisse pas tenir son amie un peu mieux. Est-ce que le torchon brûle entre elles, ou sont-elles adepte des parties carrées, prêtes à échanger leur couple avec celui de leurs deux étranges visiteurs ? Bertille a honte de ce à quoi elle pense, sous l’effet de la colère et de la peur. Prudence a eu un ou deux gestes qui ont semblé légèrement déplacés à Bertille, mais sans jamais aucune parole pour le confirmer et du coup Bertille s’en veut de ses propres pensées déplacées. Sûrement, c’était des gestes innocents à cette époque et c’est elle, avec ses idées moderne, qui les interprête mal. Prudence se comporte en protectrice, en amie, presque en grande sœur. Elle était intéressée à savoir ce que Bertille trafique avec Stan, mais pas s’immiscer. Si ? Non ? 

Bertille craque. Trop de questions sans réponses. Trop d’incertitudes. Pour le moment, elle veut juste être rassurée et se laisse consoler.


End file.
